Cleo de Nile/merchandise
Cleo de Nile was trademarked on July 11, 2008 and her first doll came out in Early July, 2010. As of August 01, 2014, her doll number totals 20 and makes up 6.35% of the entire Monster High doll collection. As a main character, there is a decent variety of other merchandise of her available. Dolls Basic Dawn of the Dance Gloom Beach Dead Tired School's Out Go Monster High Team!!! Maul Session Ghouls Rule Skull Shores :Cleo de Nile's ''Skull Shores doll has been released only as part of a 5-pack with Skull Shores versions of Clawdeen Wolf, Frankie Stein, Ghoulia Yelps, and Draculaura. She also has her black hair cut short in a bob style, with teal bangs. She wears a mummy inspired beach outfit. She wears a gold one piece bathing suit with a mummy wrapping/palm frond patterned pant suit over top. Her shoes are teal with the heel being held up by a jackal-headed figure. Picture Day :For her Fearbook photo, Cleo wears a deep blue shirt that splits at the midsection, with gold bandage, scarab and jewel designs, and knee-length black and gold striped leggings. She also wears a large gold belt and a matching gold bracelet. Her shoes are gold sandals with scarab heels and several blue straps. Her hair is styled down, but wavy and with a teal underdye, and her makeup consists of golden eyeshadow and blue lipstick. She comes with a translucent teal purse with a scarab design, a life sized fearbook, a gold folder with a bandage design and a black brush and stand. Scaris: City of Frights :Cleo's Scaris doll has long black hair with blue streaks and bangs sweeped to the side, and is held back with a gold scarab beetle clip. Her makeup is teal and brown with a dark peach colored lipstick. Her earrings are aqua, and she has a black dress on with orange and blue mummy wrap designs with gold trim on the bottom of it. She is wearing a beige scarf and two gold triangle braclets and a gold arm band on one arm, and a blue bracelet on the other. Her shoes are golden wedge sandals witha pyramid brick design on the heel, and the straps are aqua with a scarab beetle on each foot. She also has a gold ankle bracelet on her left foot and a black and gold flowery hand bag. The accesories that come with this two pack are two cards, two shopping bags, two extra pairs of shoes, and two black stands. The extra shoes are a pair of aqua school's out Lagoona shoes and a pair of gold heels with cats on the straps. The extra bags are cardboard, and one is black with a pink eifeil tower, and the other is aqua with a pink skullette in the middle that is wearing a beret. Classroom :Cleo de Nile is wearing gold safety goggles with a cobra wrapped around the edges, a jewel design on the side, and a black strap to hold it on. Her makeup is green and gold, and her lipstick is dark red. Her hair is straight black that goes down to her mid-back, and her bangs have purple and green streaks in the center. Her earrings are gold periodic table elements, and her dress is aqua mummy wraps with a gold peice of tulle on top. She is wearing a gold snake necklace(the same one from ghouls rule) and her white lab coat has gold mummy wrap trim on the sleeves, collar, and bottom with the mummy wrap on the left sleeve hanging down, and with black spots on the left side of the lab coat. She also has teal leg warmers, the left one being shorter than the left one, and her shoes are aqua wedges. The wedges of the shoes have triangles cut out of them, and the straps are gold mummy wraps. The shoes have gold studs on the edges of the bottom. The accessories are four test tubes, one container, and a gold piece of tubing shaped like a skullette. The two pack comes with two stands, one brush, and one shared journal. 13 Wishes I Heart Shoes Frights, Camera, Action! - Black Carpet Creepateria Freaky Fusion - Freaky Fusions We Are Monster High I Heart Fashion Gloom and Bloom Playsets Costumes Basic Cleo de Nile Costume * mhcleodenilepartycityoutfit.PNG|Cleo Costume (on the model) mhcleodenilepartycitycloseupofjumpsuit.PNG|Close Up (of jump suit) mhpartycitycleodenilecostumecloseupofjumpsuit.PNG|Close Up (top half of jump suit) mhpartycitycleodenilewig.PNG|Cleo's Wig '''Line: '''Deluxe Costumes *'Release: 2012 *'''SKU Number: '''P485149 "Become the Queen of the social scene at Monster High in our Cleo de Nile Costume for girls! This mummy costume features a mummy wrap printed shirt and a pair of cropped pants. The shirt has an attached satin blue wrap on the chest with sheer glittery gauze draping on the bottom to flutter after your every step. Place the gold bejeweled headband on the included shimmering long wig with gold tinsel highlights for a fierce look. Gold detailed belt and mummy wrap armband and single glovelette capture the anything-but-ancient style of Cleo de Nile! A Monster High button is also included." Cleo's Costume includes: *Shirt *Pants *Wig *Head Band *Arm Band *Glovelette *Belt School's Out Cleo de Nile Costume * MHCDNSOC.jpg|Cleo's Costume (old model) Mh Party City Schools Out Cleo de Nile (different pose) Costume.PNG|Cleo's Costume (different pose) Mh Party City Schools Out Cleo de Nile (at the back) Costume.PNG|Cleo's Costume (at the back) Mh Party City Schools Out Cleo de Nile (close up of top).PNG|Close Up (of top) Mh Party City Schools Out Cleo de Nile Wig (old model).PNG|Cleo's Wig (old model) mhcleodenileschoolsoutnewmodel.PNG|Cleo's Wig (new model) '''Line: Deluxe Costumes *'Release:' 2011 *'SKU Number:' P447082 "Rule the halls of Monster High as the resident royal Egyptian princess Cleo De Nile! Deluxe Monster High Cleo De Nile Costume features a shimmery turquoise and gold dress with stripe details and an attached gold pyramid belt with gemstones. Complete the outfit with a gold choker with gemstones, bandage-style printed arm and leg warmers, and a shimmering long wig with blue streaks, gold tinsel and attached gold headband. Monster High button also included!" Cleo's Costume includes: *Wig (with attached headband) *Choker *Dress (with attached belt) *Arm Warmers *Leg Warmers *Button Merchandise Friends Friends - Cleo and Hissette.jpg|Plushie Cleo has two aqua buttons for eyes, on with a purple circle around it. She has yellow and black yarn for hair. She is wearing what looks like her basic outfit. Hissette has two purple buttons for eyes and a crown. Apptivity Pen Gallery MHCDNC.jpg|Basic Costume (Walmart) Fortune Skull - Cleo stockphoto.jpg CleoClawdeen.jpg CleooftheDanceDoll.jpg Cleo Makeup.png|Makeup Set Category:Friends Category:2010 dolls Category:2011 dolls Category:2012 dolls Category:2013 dolls Category:2014 dolls Category:Basic Category:Dawn of the Dance Category:Gloom Beach Category:Dead Tired Category:School's Out Category:Go Monster High Team!!! Category:Maul Session Category:Ghouls Rule Category:Skull Shores Category:Picture Day Category:Scaris: City of Frights Category:Classroom Category:13 Wishes Category:I Heart Shoes Category:Frights, Camera, Action! - Black Carpet Category:Creepateria Category:Freaky Fusion - Freaky Fusions Category:We Are Monster High Category:I Heart Fashion Category:Gloom and Bloom